


The Nightingale in a Golden Cage

by Kitshunette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M, eh, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitshunette/pseuds/Kitshunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam isn't sure when exactly Michael and Lucifer lost interest in him. He just knows that at some point, they left him to rot alone in a dark corner of the Cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightingale in a Golden Cage

 

 

_The nightingale in a golden cage_  
That's me locked inside  
Reality's maze

 

 

Adam isn't sure when exactly Michael and Lucifer lost interest in him. He just knows that at some point, they left him to rot alone in a dark corner of the Cage.

Sometimes, he can hear the muffled screams of tormented souls far away; other times, the screams sound way too much like his own voice. They echo for a long time around him, heavy and immaterial in the still and cold air that burns like a dying star. A little voice in his head says that it's impossible, that sound cannot exist in the nothingness surrounding him. Adam smiles and greets the little voice like an old friend, then he asks it if it has seen his shadow. He has been looking for it for centuries. The little voice shrugs and faints in the darkness, and Adam lowers his head sadly; even his shadow doesn't want to be his friend.

_I want a friend_ , he tells the void. The lonely call of an underworld raven answers him. _Then create one._

Adam's head snaps back and he smiles. This was a good idea. He had an imaginary friend when he was a little boy. But then his mom told him he was too old for this and he had to say farewell to Luke. He hoped Luke was doing well now.

Adam closes his eyes. He doesn't really know what he wants his new friend to be like. He decides that it would be better to get to know him like any new acquaintance. So he just lets his imagination grow and sends a silent prayer to the shadows.

_Who are you praying to?_ They ask. Adam feels confused. He doesn't know. _Someone who can hear me. Someone who doesn't want to hurt me._

The shadows whisper. Adam waits.

_Open your eyes._

Adam does as he's told. And a bright smile blossoms on his lips.

The shadows brought him a new friend.

 

 His name is Samandriel. He says he's an angel, that he's dead but Adam's prayers led him here. He says it's strange because the layers making the Universe shouldn't allow such thing. Adam doesn't care. He wonders why his friend is an angel - one of those who hurt him so much - but Samandriel is nice and he has a funny name. He also talks a lot, which is just fine for Adam. His voice is warm and welcoming.

Sometimes, he begins to laugh because part of him realizes his life is so pathetic that he created an angel wearing a ridiculous red and white Wiener Hut uniform to keep him company. Samandriel always looks worried when it happens, but laughing feels good so Adam doesn't stop until his throat feels sour and tears roll endlessly on his face. When he calms down, Samandriel is gone.

The first time Samandriel disappeared, Adam curled up and glared at the shadows. They didn't have the right to give him a friend and then taking him away. _It's late Adam, the angel had to go home. He will come back tomorrow_ , they tried to soothe him. Adam pouted and sulked, but Samandriel came back so he stopped calling the shadows names.

 

Sometimes, when Samandriel isn't with him, Adam feels himself drifting away. It's like letting the current carry him towards a sweet dream. Adam hasn't dreamnt for a long time. He forgot it felt so good.

Once, he floated above Michael. He waved at him but Michael just shook his head sadly. He heard him saying that his soul was beginning to disintegrate. Adam thought that it might be a bad thing, but he didn't have the strenght to care.

And then he would hear Samandriel calling his name with a worried tone, and he would go back because he likes Samandriel and he doesn't want to make him sad.

 

But as time goes by - at the Cage's strange speed -, it's more and more difficult to go back. He can hear soft voices whispering and singing when he drifts away. _Like mermaids_ , a little voice says. Adam tries to catch it but it floats away before he can. He feels like some part of him just abandonned him and he begins to cry. _Don't be sad my little boy._ He feels his mother's arms circle him and she smells like his favourite cakes. _Mom, I missed you_ , he says. She doesn't answer but Adam doesn't care. He's happy to see her again.

_Adam?_

He turns his head towards the call. It's Samandriel. He sounds anxious, and Adam wonders why. Everything is so completely fine, why would Samandriel be upset?

He frowns, and it doesn't feel so warm anymore. He has to go back to his friend.

_He's not real, Adam._

He looks at his mother, her gentle smile and loving eyes. _Come with me, I made you cookies._

Adam considers the offer. He thinks of the biscuits. He can't remember the last time he ate some.

_ADAM!_

He drops his mom's hand and rushes back to Samandriel.

 

Samandriel is looking at him with his big worried eyes. He says he has been out longer than usual. Adam laughs. He tells him his mother said he wasn't real. It makes his friend frown, and Adam laughs more because it gives him an adorable look. He leans forwards to hug Samandriel, but as usual, he can't touch him. A wave of sadness floods him; he wants to hug his friend. Samandriel says he wants too. But they can't, so they just put their hands face to face, and Adam giggles because his hand is so much bigger than Samandriel's. The angel smiles. And he says he has to go because of something to do with layers of reality and veils between worlds.

_Will you come back?_ Adam asks, like everytime he leaves.

_Of course_ , the other smiles.

Samandriel gets up and hesitates. He leans towards him and drops a ghost kiss on his forehead. _Wait for me_.

He disappears in the darkness and Adam stares at the emptiness for a long time after he's gone.

And then his mom calls for dinner, and Adam can smell the soft scent of her perfume coming from the kitchen.

 

When Samandriel comes back, the last remnants of Adam's soul flutter about in what looks like a happy greeting before fading away, leaving behind them the cheerful echo of his laugh.

  

  

  

  


End file.
